The Kraang
The Kraang are evil aliens from Dimension X and the primary antagonists of the series. Bio The Kraang could not be reached for comment. So far, all we know is that they are a race of multi-tentacled brain-creatures, who are very far from home and up to no good. Stay tuned - Nick History The Kraang are multi-tentacled brain-creatures who’ve come from another dimension to colonize Earth. Unfortunately for them, the Earth’s biosphere is not particularly hospitable to them, so they’re plotting to transform the Earth’s environment into something more suitable for their own kind – and destroy all human life! They brought the Mutagen Ooze with them from their own dimension but it doesn't work as they thought it would as the physical laws of our world are different from their own. They have been kidnapping scientists to help them modify it ever since. It has been revealed that it was the Kraang who were responsible for Splinter and the turtles' mutation. The Kraang breathe a noxious gas that is toxic to humans and other Earthly life. Their ultimate goal is to mutate the entire planet this way so that it becomes habitable by them and nothing else. Personality Since their natural bodies are weak and vulnerable, they pilot humanoid androids with cockpits built into their abdomens. The turtles call these bodies Kraangdroids. They seem to only be able to speak in hisses and screeches in their natural state and can only communicate with humans through their robotic bodies. They haven't mastered the english language yet and speak in a very redundant, repetitive manner, often leaving out descriptive nouns. When they must venture out in public, they disguise their robotic bodies in human like facades that make them look like identicle men in neat black suits with empty staring eyes. In the episode The Pulverizer, it is first shown that the Kraang have upgraded their Kraangdroids with jetpacks, allowing them to fly. In the TRCI building, the Kraang were seen piloting small, quick hovercrafts armed with energy weapons. Plans and Activities *Trafficking in mutagen. *Kidnapping of notable scientists. *Several attempts at widespread mutagen contamination. *Experimentation on psychic abilities. *Capturing April. *Attempt to terraform entire planet Earth to be habitable only to Kraang. Quotes *"We shall destory the ones called the turtles who call themselves the turtles." *"The power cell." *"Stop the one that needs to be stopped." *"Kraang, the present is being a positive time to be the testing of the energy cannon." *"Highly undesirable outcome!" *"That which is known as access is now granted to kraang." *"In Kraang's face." *"Kraang has been on the diet known as Gluten-Free. Kraang has already lost 13 Kraang units of weight." *"Kraang Rules!" *"This is definently what is known as not good." *The ones known as the turtles are protecting the life form that is needed to complete the plan. The one known as...April O'Neil. *She is the one that is needed to complete the plan of Kraang. Kraang ch pu3.jpg images CA555TY6.jpg imagesCAPAEYPB.jpg imagesCASSP0LK.jpg imagesCAXW0WF0.jpg Kraang ship.png|There's plenty more where this come from. Category:Characters Category:The Kraang Category:Aliens Category:Organization Category:Villans Category:Bad Guys Category:Bad Boys